


Secret Cupboard

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets more than anticipated when she needs a place to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DMHG LDWS 2012 Challenge, Challenge 6, 100 word Drabble.  
> Prompt: The Room of Requirement.

Mrs. Norris yowled and Hermione desperately searched for somewhere to hide. She absolutely could not be caught! 

Her heart practically stopped when finally she found a door. Silently, she dashed into the small cupboard and prayed Filch passed her by. 

“About time,” someone muttered behind her, spinning her around and pressing his lips against hers, all before she could scream. Hermione forgot about Mrs. Norris as she gave into the kiss, melting as his hands cupped her. 

_Oh, my!_

Several minutes later, their snog ended and he whispered, “Lumos.” 

The astonishment on Hermione’s face was nothing when compared to Draco’s. 


End file.
